Summer Time
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Republish-AU-oneshot/ Saat musim panas aku melihatmu, saat musim panas pandangan kita bertemu, saat musim panas aku bisa menyentuhmu, namun sesungguhnya, aku tahu… hatiku ada untukmu sebelum itu…/ Request from Soraka Menashi.


_Love is just a super express_

_My feelings get full and finest_

_I want to see your dreams_

_It will show me future image_

_Let's go to secret place_

_'Summer time', let's stay_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Time<strong>

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Summer Time (song) © NEWS**

**SasuSakuGaa's Fiction**

**I warn you: AU, OOC Sasuke**

**.**

**Special request fic from Soraka Menashi, hope you like it…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lihatlah ke langit. Tak ada istilah mendung jika matamu memandang langit barang sekilas saja. Matahari terlihat berusaha menampilkan sosoknya dari balik awan yang bergumpal. Langit kebiruan membentang sepanjang matamu terus mengadah ke atas. Dan apa artinya? Ya, sebentar lagi akan pergantian musim semi ke musim panas.<p>

Kita lihat ke daerah pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat makan di Tokyo, Shibuya. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, kata sepi tak pernah absen dari penilaian tempat itu terkecuali pada jam tidur malam. Ya, terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan dan juga di kawasan pertokoan. Istilahnya, hal seperti itu bisa disebut sebagai 'lautan manusia'.

Terlihat di salah satu trotoar di pinggir jalan, seorang pria dengan model rambut yang tidak biasa sedang berdiri, bersandar pada tiang listrik. Laki-laki dari keturunan bangsawan itu hanya memakai kaos putih dan juga celana jeans selutut, di tangannya terdapat remasan botol kaleng yang sudah ia teguk habis isinya.

Apa yang dilakukannya? Tentu saja menunggu teman-temannya selesai belanja. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kawan-kawannya yang mau belanja di hari yang panas ini terlebih di tempat yang terlalu ramai begini. Lelaki berambut emo yang oleh kedua orang tuanya diberi nama Uchiha Sasuke itu tentu saja tak mau bersusah payah berbelanja. Semua kebutuhannya sudah tercukupi. Ia ikut ke Shibuya karena malas meladeni kakaknya yang sangat kebetulan sedang libur kuliah padahal ini adalah hari libur menjelang musim panas pertamanya.

Baru beberapa menit Sasuke berdiri di tempat itu, kepalanya jadi pusing sendiri. Tentu saja, itu dikarenakan matanya terus melihat objek yang tiada hentinya berubah. Orang-orang yang jumlahnya ribuan sedang berlalu lalang melewati pandangan matanya.

"Oh, sial…" Sasuke memegang pelipisnya.

"Hei Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Sasuke mendongak mendengar suara tua terdengar memanggilnya. Dan ia bisa melihat seorang kakek tua sedang menatapnya. "Ini kan trotoar, Kek."

"Ya tapi sama saja. Pergilah dari situ jika kau tak ingin terdorong oleh yang lain," perintah kakek itu dengan sok. "Apa-apaan rambutnya itu, dasar anak zaman sekarang." Lalu kakek itu melenggang pergi setelah menceramahi Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengar gerutuan si kakek mengenai rambutnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sambil memegang bagian belakang rambutnya. "Dasar jadul, sok menasihati lagi," gerutu Sasuke sambil memandang punggung si kakek dengan sengit. "Yah, sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu di kafe…" Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu sambil melempar kaleng di tangannya ke tong sampah.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko. Sebuah toko es krim. Sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, Sasuke memulai transaksinya untuk membeli sebuah es krim vanilla.

Di hari yang panas ini, memang lebih enak jika kau menikmati hari dengan ditemani es krim.

"Makasih," ucap Sasuke sambil menerima es krimnya setelah ia membayar duluan. Sasuke segera menjilati es krimnya dengan lahap. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat kehausan akan es krim.

**Drrrt… Drrrt…**

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana. Sambil terus menjilati es krimnya, Sasuke membaca sebuah _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk.

**From : Naruto-dobe**

**Subject : [none]**

**Teme, kau masih di tempat kan? Aku sudah selesai belanja. Nanti setelah ini kita ke kafe buat nunggu yang lain ya,**

Sasuke mendengus. Ia sudah tidak lagi di dekat tiang listrik itu. Terlalu malas baginya untuk kembali ke tempat itu—gara-gara bertemu kakek sok tahu. Ia mencari-cari sosok Naruto di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Pandangannya berganti-ganti dari arah depan ke layar ponselnya karena ia memang sedang mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe, kenapa tidak dari tadi selesainya!" geram Sasuke sambil memakan es krimnya dengan beringas hingga bibirnya belepotan es krim. Ia memencet tombol '_send_' dengan kasar lalu kembali menatap ke depan untuk mencari sosok Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat alis melihat warna _pink_ di tengah kerumuan yang rata-rata di pandangannya berwarna hitam. Warna _pink_ yang berasal dari kepala seseorang. Hn, warna rambut yang mencolok dari seorang gadis yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya di tengah kerumunan.

Sasuke menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya kaku sejenak. Mulutnya menganga. Di matanya, terpantul sebuah objek yang sangat indah. Terlihat bagaikan seorang dewi dari langit tingkat atas yang berada di bumi. Ia melihat paras yang membuat matanya tak berkedip. Paras dan tawa yang membuat pipinya merona perlahan.

'Siapa…'

Mata hitamnya, bertemu dengan sebuah mata yang baginya terlalu indah untuk di pandang. Sebuah mata hijau yang berkilau bagaikan batu emerald.

_Kami-sama…_

**TES**

Sasuke merasakan tangan kanannya terasa dingin. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke bawah, ia menemukan es krimnya meleleh dan menodai tangannya. Tapi itu tak ia pikirkan karena ia segera mendongak kembali untuk menatap gadis tadi, berharap belum menghilang dari tempat semula.

Dan ya, gadis itu masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menganga kembali, bahkan saat ia melihat gadis itu menyentuh bibir. Gadis itu seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya dengan menyentuh bibir. Sasuke tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera menghapus sisa-sisa es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah lalu kembali memandang gadis itu.

Dan Gadis Merah Muda itu tertawa.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya panas seperti musim kali ini. Oh sial, betapa malunya ia dipergoki memakan es krim seperti anak kecil oleh seorang wanita. Melihat tawa gadis itu dikarenakan olehnya… membuat Sasuke berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sial… apa yang kulakukan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil terus berlari. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Dadanya tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh kencang. Ia malu sekali. Seorang Uchiha seperti dia melarikan diri karena malu. Ada apa dengannya?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kafe. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Lalu Sasuke memegangi dadanya. Detaknya masih tak beraturan… Jantungnya… berdetak kencang.

Sasuke menggigit bibir lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia jadi gugup seperti ini hanya karena ditertawakan seorang gadis manis? Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa lepas menyadari tingkah bodohnya. Ia ingin sekali waktu berputar dan membuatnya tidak berlari tadi.

Detak jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi tidak beraturan. _Kami-sama_… apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia… ia deg-degan? Kenapa? Tentu saja, tentu saja karena ia baru saja merasakannya…

… Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**.:SS:.**

Sasuke menguap bosan mendengar suara celotehan menggema di mobil yang sekarang sedang dinaikinya. Kenapa juga ia harus satu mobil dengan lelaki bodoh dan berisik seperti Naruto? Oh tentu saja, jawabannya adalah karena ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain ke Pantai Konoha di musim panas yang indah ini untuk menginap di salah satu villa di sana.

"Oh ayolah Teme! Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" Naruto menghentikan cerita omong kosong tentang 'hantu kebun sekolah'nya dan menegur Sasuke yang terlihat bosan. "Kau tak berminat mendengar bagaimana anak kecil pirang itu berhasil kabur dari terkaman hantu kebun?"

"Siapa yang tertarik dengan cerita bodoh dan murahan seperti itu?"

"Sai tertarik lho! Iya kan!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sai yang duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

Sai menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang lalu tersenyum.

"Tuh, kan?" Naruto pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sasuke yakin sekali kalau Sai tidak mungkin tertarik dengan cerita Naruto. Mendengar saja pasti tidak mungkin, karena Sasuke melihat kalau ada headset yang menyumpal telinga Sai.

Sasuke melirik satu per satu teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Shikamaru sedang tertidur sambil mendengkur keras di jok belakang bersama Gaara yang sedang mengutak-atik _notebook_-nya dan Akamaru yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Shikamaru. Sementara Kiba sedang seru-serunya menyergah cerita 'berfantasi' milik Naruto. Sasuke duduk bersama Naruto dan Kiba—bayangkan betapa sialnya duduk bersama dua makhluk berisik. Sasuke sedikit iri dengan ketenangan Neji dan Sai yang duduk paling depan. Ya, Sai sedang tenang-tenangnya mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ sementara Neji sedang fokus menyetir mobil.

Ingin bertanya kenapa di mobil itu berisi anak lelaki semua? Tentu saja karena Sasuke dkk bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Sasuke menguap bosan lagi. Ia menyesal mengikuti ajakan—atau paksaan—Naruto untuk bersenang-senang di pantai kali ini. Bisa Sasuke bayangkan, pasti setibanya di pantai ia tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Ia tak akan bermain pasir lalu kejar-kejaran dengan anjing—seperti yang akan dilakukan Kiba—dan membuat kulitnya hitam terbakar matahari. Atau pura-pura memakai kaca mata hitam untuk melihat para perempuan memakai bikini—seperti yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Atau bahkan berendam di pantai selama berjam-jam di laut—seperti yang ingin dilakukan Sai agar kulitnya tidak pucat lagi.

"Yang semangat dong Teme! Kita akan melihat para gadis lho! Kau pasti juga sudah bosan melihat wajah laki-laki terus kan!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sangat keras disertai muncratan air dari mulutnya.

"Sialan! Sakit!" Sasuke segera menepis tangan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa. "Oh iya, pasti kau tidak akan melirik gadis lain selain gadis musim panas itu, kan? Gadis yang kau bilang berambut aneh. Kau setia padanya walau tidak kenal ya? Ckck Teme…"

Sasuke mendengus. Benar juga, musim panas seperti ini, seharusnya ia pergi ke Shibuya untuk bertemu Gadis Merah Muda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Karena pertemuan terakhirnya dulu tidak mengenakkan, sampai sekarang Sasuke masih berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Gadis Merah Muda itu. Tapi… tak pernah kesampaian. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menemukan Gadis Merah Muda di Shibuya, tapi tak pernah bertemu. Dan saat ia berharap di musim panas ini ia akan bertemu di Shibuya, ia malah menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menginap di villa pantai…

Padahal di musim panas seperti ini, ia sangat berharap bisa bertemu cinta pertamanya seperti dulu… Ia ingin bertemu… bertemu lagi…

**.:SS:.**

"Yakin tidak mau ke pantai? Kau pasti akan menyesal karena tidak melihat gadis-gadis itu memakai bikini…" goda Naruto sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya di depan wajah Sasuke.

**BRUSH**

"SIAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEMEEEE!" jerit Naruto histeris sambil mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja terkena semburan es kelapa muda langsung dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ke pantai!"

"Arrrghh!" Naruto mengambil sebuah tisu dan mengelap wajahnya. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa tidur nanti," gerutu Naruto. Lalu ia meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat itu. Sasuke melihat kaca mata hitam Naruto yang ketinggalan. Hn, biar saja. Biar matanya tidak memandang yang tidak-tidak karena kaca matanya ketinggalan.

Hn, Sasuke sedang menikmati seporsi es kelapa muda di kedai pinggir pantai. Setelah sampai di pantai, ia dan teman-temannya memang mampir di kedai dulu untuk istirahat baru setelah itu ke lautnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk ke sana. Duduk manis di kedai sudah cukup untuknya.

"Kupikir kau akan menganggap ini adalah kegiatan yang merepotkan," kata Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menuju ke luar kedai sambil membawa tikar.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Ya, benar. Aku hanya ingin tidur di pantai dan mencari suasana baru, dan itu bukan kegiatan yang merepotkan menurutku." Shikamaru pun melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Lalu matanya beralih ke Gaara yang sedang menyewa papan selancar. Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Apa Gaara yakin memakai pakaian renang yang super ketat itu? Oh, ia jadi terlihat seperti Lee. Hanya saja, pakaian renang Gaara pendek dan berwarna merah, tapi sama-sama ketat. Mungkin Gaara sedang _stress_ karena putus dengan pacarnya, ckck.

"Sasuke, aku duluan."

Pandangan Sasuke pun beralih ke arah Sai di ambang pintu. Matanya mendelik melihat Sai hanya memakai celana dalam pria. Gila!

"Yo! Nikmati harimu, Sasuke!" kata Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi diikuti Akamaru. Hn, setidaknya Kiba masih waras seperti Naruto dan Shikamaru, dia memakai _boxer_ tanpa atasan.

Sasuke melirik Neji yang tengah sibuk menelepon di pojok kedai. Neji juga sudah memakai _boxer_ tanpa atasan.

"Ya, aku di kedai kelapa pinggir pantai." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji segera keluar kedai. Mungkin Neji baru saja janjian dengan adik sepupunya untuk bertemu nanti.

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Semua teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Hm, hari ini sungguh panas, untung tidak ada masalah."

Sasuke mendelik melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke kedai dan sekarang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan. Orang itu memakai pakaian yang sama persis dengannya! Kemeja putih bergaris biru dan celana boxer hitam! Sasuke salah tingkah sambil berpura-pura tidak melihat orang yang baru masuk tadi bahkan saat orang tadi sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sial, aku harus ganti baju…" geram Sasuke yang tidak terima kalau ada orang yang mengembari bajunya. Baju dari Naruto memang tidak pernah beres.

**BRAK!**

Baru saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia langsung dikagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kedai sambil membanting pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berkulit putih pucat itu kini celingukan ke seluruh isi kedai dan berhenti saat menatapnya.

Sasuke berjengit. Gadis itu menatapnya! Dan, hei! Lihat! Mata gadis itu… lavender… 'Jangan-jangan sepupunya Neji…' batin Sasuke. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang kini tengah mendekatinya itu sedang menangis! Menangis! "Ada ap—"

"P-PENJAGA… TO-TOLONG TEMANKU…" kata gadis tadi sambil menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke. Mata lavendernya yang berlinang air mata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. "PEN-PENJAGA! T-TOLONG TEMANKU! D-DIA SEDANG TENGGELAM HIKS!" pekiknya histeris sambil menarik Sasuke ke luar kedai.

"H-hei aku bukan penja—"

"D-DISANA! DISANA… T-TEMANKU… HIKS…" teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke tengah laut.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Banyak gerombolan orang memandang ke arah yang sama. Tepatnya ke arah seseorang yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan di tengah laut!

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Lalu ia segera berlari menuju ke arah laut. Ia segera menerobos orang-orang yang hanya menonton di pesisir pantai. "Gila! Dia bisa mati!" desah Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju air laut. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai merasakan kakinya melayang. Pantas saja tak ada yang berani menolong, orang itu tenggelam di tengah laut yang dalam!

Untung Sasuke bisa berenang. Secepat mungkin, ia menghampiri orang yang tenggelam tadi.

"T-tolong… hulpphhh… t-to…hulppphhh…"

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bisa melihat kalau orang yang tenggelam itu adalah seorang gadis. Ya, seorang gadis! Dan lihat apa warna rambutnya, merah mudah. Benar, merah muda!

Sasuke mendelik dan mempercepat renangnya untuk menolong gadis itu. "Gadis Merah Muda musim panas!" pekiknya tak percaya. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah Gadis Merah Muda cinta pertamanya! "Ugh, sebentar lagi! Kenapa bisa sejauh ini sih!" desah Sasuke. Matanya membulat melihat Gadis Merah Muda tadi sudah tak terlihat di permukaan. Dia sudah tenggelam!

Sasuke panik lalu ia menyelam. Dan ia bisa melihatnya, Gadis Merah Muda yang tak berdaya di dalam laut. 'Jangan mati, bertahanlah…' batin Sasuke sambil mencoba meraih tangan Gadis Merah Muda.

**GREP**

Sasuke berhasil menggapainya. Menyentuh tangannya. Menyentuh suhu tubuhnya yang kini telah bercampur dengan suhu dingin air laut. 'Jangan mati…' Sasuke langsung saja membawa gadis itu ke pelukannya. Ya, dia Gadis Merah Muda yang dulu itu… Dia cinta pertamanya… 'Kita baru bertemu lagi… kumohon jangan berpisah secepat ini… bertahanlah…' batin Sasuke mantap sambil berusaha membawa gadis yang kini berada di rengkuhannya ini menuju tepian.

Si Gadis Merah Muda membuka matanya sedikit setelah merasakan tubuhnya kini tak mengambang lagi, tubuhnya kini tengah berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang… orang yang mati-matian menahan nafas demi membawanya ke tepian agar ia tidak tenggelam. Tak terlalu jelas… wajah yang tersamarkan oleh birunya air laut… 'Siapa…' dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**.:SS:.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Ngghhh…" lenguhnya.

**GLEK**

Matanya membulat seketika. Ia segera bangkit. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Di mana ini? Ini… bukan pantai yang tadi… tempat ini sangat sepi.

Sasuke celingak-celinguk. Ini… sungguh tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Mana si Gadis Merah Muda?

"HAH!" Sasuke berjengit melihat Gadis Merah Muda berada di sebelahnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat pucat. Bibir merah mudanya terlihat berwarna kebiruan. Sasuke panik. Ia ingat, ya, ia ingat bagaimana dirinya telah kehabisan nafas di dalam air. Dan sekarang… ia terdampar di pulau asing?

Oh, dan sialnya, hari sudah mulai gelap.

Sasuke langsung saja menyentuh pipi Gadis Merah Muda di sebelahnya. Dingin…

Mata Sasuke membulat menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera mengecek nafas di lubang hidung si gadis. Tak ada… tak ada udara keluar dari sana…

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia segera mengecek denyut nadi di leher dan pergelangan tangan si gadis. Tak terasa… ia tak merasakan ada denyutan di sana…

"Jangan mati…" Sasuke meraba wajah Gadis Merah Muda yang tengah tersenyum damai itu. "Jangan mati! Kita baru bertemu!" pekiknya. Kulit gadis itu dingin. Sasuke menunduk, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat wajahmu dari dekat… Kau sangat cantik…"

Si Gadis Merah Muda tentu saja tak menyahut.

"JANGAN MATI!" pekik Sasuke histeris. Lalu ia segera menekan-nekan dada si gadis. "JANGAN MATI! JANGAN MATI! KUMOHON JANGAN MATI!"

**BLUB**

Sasuke terdiam melihat ada banyak air keluar dari mulut Gadis Merah Muda. Ia menatap genangan air tadi tak percaya, ia merasa… ada harapan untuknya…

Sasuke membuka mulut si Gadis Merah Muda perlahan. Lalu ia mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan si gadis. Perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir pucat si gadis. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dan perlahan, Sasuke menyalurkan nafasnya kepada si gadis melalui mulut…

'Kumohon… jangan mati…'

…

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan nafasnya, menyalurkan hembusan udara yang bisa ia lakukan.

…

'Kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lamanya aku mencarimu…'

…

"UHUK UHUK!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia merasakan mulut gadis yang tengah menempel di mulutnya itu mengeluarkan cairan. Mata _onyx_-nya membulat tatkala melihat Gadis Merah Muda tengah terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau masih hidup! Kau masih hidup!" pekik Sasuke dengan nada gembira. Ia sampai tak merasakan bahwa kini ia telah menangis bahagia.

Si Gadis Merah Muda membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia terlihat sesak. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun segera menepuk-nepuk dada si gadis. Dan ya, banyak cairan yang keluar lagi dari mulut si gadis. Setelah sedikit tenang, barulah si gadis mendesah pelan, "Aku… mati…?"

"Kau masih hidup! Tenang saja!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada bahagia.

Si Gadis Merah Muda kini telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Memperlihatkan sebuah iris hijau berkilau di sana. Membuat sebuah pancaran ketenangan menguar dari dalamnya. "HAH! SIAPA KAU!" pekiknya tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dari masa berbaringnya. Ia menatap Sasuke was-was.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungguh, ia sangat senang hari ini, bertemu dengan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya…

"K-kau yang menolongku?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"A-ah…" Gadis Merah Muda itu terdiam. Lalu perlahan-lahan senyuman kecil yang tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Si gadis menatap Sasuke bingung. Lalu kemudian, ia menunduk malu. "Haruno Sakura…"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Haruno Sakura… cinta pertamanya… akhirnya ia tahu namanya…

Sakura meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena lelaki yang menjadi malaikatnya memang berwajah seperti malaikat! Oh, Kami-sama… "Ng, ini dimana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita terdampar," jawab Sasuke. Lalu ia memandang tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya memerah drastis melihat apa yang Sakura kenakan. Oh, pemandangan yang indah bagi setiap pria. Semoga saja ia tidak mimisan melihat itu terus menerus. "E-err… a-apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. Lalu perlahan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menjawab pelan, "Ya…"

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Bagaimana ini? Kemejanya juga basah. Bagaimana ia untuk—

"Kita ke sana yuk," ajak Sakura sambil menarik Sasuke menuju ke sebuah gua kecil di dekat pesisir pantai. Sasuke menurut, ia terlena sendiri saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura yang sudah menghangat.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke mencoba untuk membuat api dengan menggesek-gesekkan batu besar di sana. Setelah berhasil membuat api unggun kecil-kecilan, mereka pun duduk bersebelahan.

"Paling tidak di sini hangat!" ujar Sakura ceria.

"Ah, maaf, kemejaku… basah… jadi…"

"Ah, kemejamu basah ya? Kenapa dipakai? Nanti masuk angin lho!" kata Sakura. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia bungkam. Oh, betapa bodohnya ia. Berkata seperti tadi bukankah sama saja dengan menyuruh Sasuke untuk membuka baju? "Ah, maaf, aku hanya…"

"Benar juga, aku bisa masuk angin," gumam Sasuke sambil melepas kemejanya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Oh, betapa malunya ia… ia tak sanggup melihatnya… dilihat dari luar saja Sakura bisa tahu bagaimana dalamnya, apalagi… arrrggghhh…

"Hei," Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh Sakura padanya. Membuat tubuh Sakura bersandar pada rengkuhannya. "Begini lebih hangat…"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Apa ini benar? Sasuke adalah orang yang baru saja ditemuinya… tapi kenapa… kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengannya? "Err… apa kita… pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hn?"

"Tidak, kupikir…aku…" Sakura menunduk.

"Nanti kau akan kuberitahu, jika sudah waktunya."

Sakura mendelik lalu mencubit lengan Sasuke pelan. "Apa-apaan sih!" sewotnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu membelai rambut Sakura sambil memejamkan mata.

Sakura mendelik lagi. Oh, ini gila. Sasuke adalah pria yang baru dikenalnya dan ia sudah berani membelai rambutnya! Bagaimana ini? Apa ia hajar saja? Ah, tidak. Ia tak boleh—tepatnya ia tak mau menghajarnya. Karena ia… telah terbuai dalam posisi nyaman ini…

"Kenapa bisa tenggelam sejauh itu?"

"Ah, ng… aku… err…" Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ehe… aku tadinya berniat bermain selancar… tapi karena ombaknya terlalu besar… pada akhirnya selancarku menabrak karang dan pecah… lalu…"

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar, dan ia bisa tahu, Sakura pasti ketakutan. "Baiklah, tak apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa…" Sasuke mempererat rengkuhannya.

"SASUKEEEE!—SAKURAAAA!"

Sasuke dan Sakura melebarkan mata mereka. Suara tadi…

**SRAK**

"WAKH! MESUM!"

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke melihat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di mulut gua sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sakura dengan tidak sopan.

"MEREKA SEDANG BERBUAT MESUM!" gembor Naruto entah pada siapa. "MEREKA ADA DI GUA INI SAMBIL BERBUAT MESUM!"

Sasuke menyadari posisinya dengan Sakura. Refleks, ia pun segera menyingkir dari Sakura dan menghampiri Naruto tergesa-gesa.

**BUAGH**

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" protes Naruto. Ia datang menolong tapi kenapa malah mendapat bogeman mentah begini?

"S-Sakura-chan…" seseorang yang lain datang dari mulut gua.

"Hinata!" jerit Sakura senang. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Tentu saja karena kami khawatir bodoh!" jawab seseorang dengan ketus yang baru menghampiri mereka.

"I-Ino…"

Ino mendengus. "Kau membuat kami kepayahan mencari di tengah laut! Ternyata terdampar di pulau seberang,"

"Tenten dan Temari-nee?"

"Tenten menunggu di kapal bersama lelaki cantik. Kalau Temari-nee di villa. Kau ini, membuat kami hampir mati tahu!" kata Ino gemas sambil menjewer pipi _chubby _Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, baik. Sangat baik…" dan wajahnya memerah mengingat siapa yang membuatnya menjadi baik kali ini. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah dikerubungi teman-temannya.

"Kata siapa aku berbuat mesum, baka!" sewot Sasuke. Ia hendak memberikan tonjokan pada Naruto namun tangannya dipegang Sai.

"H-habis… tadi kau dan gadis itu… lagi… lagi…" Naruto memainkan jarinya dan memasang pose imut. "Terus kau tidak pakai baju lagi!"

"Sialan…!"

"Jangan begitu Sasuke. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Naruto karena dia yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk mencarimu di pulau ini. Entah kenapa dia menghentikan para petugas yang sedang mencarimu di tengah laut dan meminta kesini. Dia peduli tahu," kata Kiba. Dilanjut dengan 'guk-guk'nya Akamaru.

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu ia melirik Sakura yang sekarang tengah dibalut sebuah handuk oleh teman-temannya.

"Yo, kembali ke pantai, Neji sudah mengurus _boat _untuk kalian," perintah Shikamaru yang baru saja datang. Mereka yang berada di gua mengangguk lalu mengikuti Shikamaru keluar gua.

Sebelum pergi dari gua itu, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka mengangguk lalu bersama-sama mematikan api unggun kecil-kecilan yang mereka buat.

Ya, malam yang indah… malam di musim panas yang indah… Dan Sasuke bahagia… melihat gadisnya bisa tertawa. Seperti dulu… sebelum musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu…

**.:SS:.**

"J-jadi… sepupumu…" Naruto berkata gagap tak percaya. Ia melirik Hinata yang tengah menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa ia tak sadar kalau mata Hinata dan Neji itu sama? Ia mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Hinata. Saat itu ia kembali ke kedai berniat mengambil kaca mata hitamnya yang ketinggalan. Lalu ia menemukan Hinata yang sedang menangis di ambang pintu kedai. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan meminta Hinata menceritakan kenapa ia menangis dengan gaya sok _gentle. _Saat itu Naruto tahu kalau Hinata salah mengira Sasuke adalah penjaga pantai dan histeris sendiri melihat Sasuke di tengah laut. Lalu ia dan Hinata sama-sama mencari petugas pantai yang asli.

"Ya, berisik. Mereka akan menginap di villa yang sama dengan kita. Adik sepupuku, Hinata dan teman-temannya," kata Neji ketus. Ia terlihat sangat lelah karena mengurus _boat _pinjaman tadi dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua menyebalkan.

"Sialnya Hinata punya sepupu setengah jadi," gumam Tenten sambil memainkan kukunya.

Neji mendelik sambil men-_deathglare _Tenten. Sialan, wanita itu selalu cari gara-gara.

"Yak, Sai~" Ino bergelayut manja di lengan Sai. "Ternyata kita jodoh!" gumamnya ceria.

Sai hanya tersenyum. "Ya, menurut buku, yang seperti ini memang disebut jodoh…" Sai mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Ino. Saat itu ia sedang merendam di air laut yang sepi pengunjung. Tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakinya karena ia hanya memakai celana dalam pria. Ternyata orang itu adalah Ino. Ino berteriak histeris sampai ia menemukan papan selancar milik Sakura dan ia berteriak lebih histeris lagi. Saat itu Sai bersusah payah menenangkannya.

"Akamaru… hanya kita yang tak berjodoh…" tangis Kiba dramatis sambil memeluk Akamaru. Perkataan yang sangat tidak nyambung.

"Makan malam siap!" ujar seseorang dari arah dapur. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa _spatula _di tangannya. Ya, perempuan yang kebetulan adalah kakak dari Gaara, Sabaku Temari. "Oh, iya! Antarkan makan malamnya juga di kamar Sasuke dan Sakura!"

Yang lain mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Bagaimana denganmu Gaara? Kau yang mengantar saja, bagaimana? Kau pasti kangen dengan Sakura-chan kan?" goda Temari sambil berbisik kecil.

Gaara menatap kakaknya sebal lalu mendengus. "Terserah."

Temari tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya mengambil nampan. Walau sebentar, ia ingin melihat adiknya bahagia. Lalu matanya mendelik melihat ada seseorang yang tak pergi ke ruang makan. Ya, orang itu sedang tidur di ruang santai. "HEH! KAU TAK MENGHARGAIKU YANG SUSAH PAYAH MEMASAK YA!" bentak Temari sambil melempar _spatula-_nya ke perut orang tadi.

"ARRRGGHH! PERUTKU!" dan terdengar jeritan di ruangan itu. "Cih, sakit… dasar merepotkan…" keluh si tukang tidur, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru? Ia memegangi perutnya dramatis.

"BANGUN!"

Dan hari Shikamaru menjadi sangat sial karena ia habis-habisan diceramahi oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

**.:SS:.**

Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer _sambil menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "G-Gaara…?"

"Makan malam," kata Gaara singkat sambil menaruh nampan yang dibawanya di meja depan Sakura. "Makanlah."

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Sakura menunduk. Tangisnya pecah. "Kenapa kau bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Gaara terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura menegepalkan tangan kuat. Ia menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Sakura pun meremas kemeja yang Gaara kenakan. Lalu ia menariknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…" rintihnya sambil memeluk Gaara. "Jangan tinggalkan aku… kumohon…" Sakura pun mencium Gaara perlahan.

Gaara mendorong Sakura pelan. "Tidak bisa, hubungan kita sudah berakhir Sakura," Gaara pun membelai rambut Sakura. "Aku… sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri…"

"Pembohong… hiks…" desis Sakura. "Pembohong!" bentak Sakura sambil menepis tangan Gaara yang sedang membelai rambutnya. "Keluar!"

Gaara terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Makanlah, nanti kau sakit. Aku titip itu juga untuk Sasuke." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis di kamarnya.

"Pembohong… kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan pembohong sepertimu…" Sakura melirik makanan yang baru saja dibawa Gaara. "Pembohong…"

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengintip pembicaraan Sakura dan Gaara menunduk kesal. Ia sangat kesal. Bahkan saat Gaara memergokinya mengintip, Gaara memandangnya dengan pandangan biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jadi, Gaara… Sialan…

Sasuke meremas kaosnya di bagian dada. Hatinya sakit… hatinya sakit mengetahui satu hal… ya, satu hal yang menyakitkan…

**.:SS:.**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Sial, tadi malam ia mimpi buruk. Ia tak tenang karena memikirkan Sakura semalaman. Ia sangat menyesal kenapa tadi malam ia tak menenangkan Sakura yang menangis. Kenapa ia malah kembali ke kamar dan menangisi dirinya sendiri?

_Damn_.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu ia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Ini… belum pagi. Langitnya masih gelap. Karena tak ingin tidur lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai saja. Mumpung dekat dengan villa.

Sasuke sengaja tak memakai alas kaki. Membiarkan kakinya bersentuhan dengan butir-butir pasir putih di pantai itu. Sejenak ia memandangi ke arah tengah lautan. Lalu ia mendesah kecewa. "Jadi…" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu matanya berkelana ke sekeliling pesisir pantai. Matanya mengerjap melihat Sakura tengah terduduk diam di pinggir laut. "Sakura…" Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Sasuke kini telah berada di belakangnya. Bagaimana bisa sepagi ini…

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu pertama kali…"

"Sasuke…"

"Maafkan aku, aku… sudah tahu kesedihanmu…" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"A-apa maksud.."

"Kau tenggelam bukan karena papan selancarmu menabrak karang… tapi karena kau ingin bunuh diri…"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Bisa ia rasakan pelukan Sasuke mengencang. Sakura pun perlahan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Aku…"

"Ceritakan padaku…" Sasuke mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Musim panas… yang menyedihkan… Aku benci musim panas…" ujar Sakura pelan. "Kau benar, aku memang berniat bunuh diri tadi, hanya saja… entah kenapa… aku jadi takut mati…"

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan agar Sakura mau bercerita.

"Aku benci musim panas, kau tahu? Musim dimana hubunganku dengan seseorang dimulai… dan juga berakhir…" Sakura mengambil segenggam pasir putih di sampingnya.

Sakura terdiam. "Kau orang asing, kenapa aku harus cerita padamu?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan pelukannya.

"Karena aku bukan orang asing lagi. Orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu bukanlah orang asing."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku… suka pada seseorang… aku bertemu dengannya di dunia maya…" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Kami mempunyai hobi yang sama… kami suka berselancar… lalu kami sepakat untuk bertemu… Dan kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan…"

"Hn…"

"Kami menjalin hubungan cukup lama… walau dalam jarak yang jauh… Tapi kami tetap merasa dekat karena kakaknya berada di dekatku… Dia… selalu bisa membuatku kehilangan kesedihan kapan pun itu…"

"Hn,"

"Tapi… dia bilang dia telah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya… dan dia memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku tak percaya… itu… alasan yang terdengar dipaksakan… Matsuri adalah nama orang yang dijodohkan dengan kekasihku… padahal…"

"Sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya?"

Sakura terdiam dan tak menyahut. Lalu ia mendesah. "Aku… tak ingin terluka karena terlalu mencintainya…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sikap Sakura terlalu kekanakkan karena ia sampai bunuh diri segala hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi saat ini, Sasuke bisa salut. Sakura bercerita… tanpa menitikkan air mata. "Jadi, kau sudah berhubungan dengannya berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun… lama bukan? Dua tahun yang sia-sia…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan tulus. Lalu ia berbisik kecil, "Kau sudah berusaha. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Sakura mendelik lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Jadi…"

"Kita telah bertemu, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan teman di dunia mayamu…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tiga tahun lalu di Shibuya dan…" Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura. "Sebelum kita lahir, kita telah dipertemukan Tuhan… untuk bertemu lagi di dunia dan bersama selamanya…"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kata-kata Sasuke secara tidak langsung… "Kau…"

"Aku sangat merindukan gadis yang menertawakanku karena aku memakan es krim seperti anak kecil… Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku… Dan sekarang aku bertemu lagi…"

"Sasuke…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. "Yosh, mau bermain pasir?"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Kau seperti anak kecil."

**.:SS:.**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi sebuah cangkang kerang di tangannya. Cangkang kerang yang ia dan Sakura temukan di pantai pagi ini. Saat mereka berguling-guling di pasir putih dan tertawa terus. Ya, dan Sasuke tak bisa melupakan itu. Pikirannya terus terbayang-bayang wajah Sakura. wajah tertawanya. Wajah cerianya saat Sasuke menciprati air laut kepadanya.

"Yo, Sasuke! Sarapan! Kau sudah bangun kan?" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia bahkan sudah bangun berjam-jam yang lalu dan bermain-main di pantai. Ia pun segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Naruto nyengir. "Apa?"

"Ehe, kau dan Sakura-chan…"

"Cih, minggir. Aku mau sarapan." Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan dengan cuek ia melangkah menuju ruang makan. Hn, setidaknya, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi paginya kali ini.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan sambil tertawa bersama Ino. Ia tersenyum lagi. Oh, berkat Sakura ia bisa awet muda.

"Oh, Sasuke, pagi!" sapa Ino ceria.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Mendadak wajahnya jadi merah sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi pagi-pagi sekali.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Di ruang makan itu, yang belum terlihat hanya Shikamaru dan Temari. Naruto sudah datang. "Mana yang lain?"

"Temari sedang membangunkan Shikamaru," Tenten menyahut. Ia melirik Neji. "Hei! Jangan ambil udangnya terlalu banyak, baka!"

"Heh?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang kau yang masak? Sok sekali?"

Sasuke terdiam dan tak menghiraukan pertengkaran Neji dan Tenten di pagi hari ini. Ia melirik Sakura. Sakura ternyata sedang melirik Gaara. Sasuke agak kecewa, tapi kemudian hatinya lega melihat mata Sakura beralih untuk menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Ia tahu ini sangat cepat, tapi… ia ingin mengungkapkannya… hal yang tadi belum sempat ia utarakan.

"_Daisuki_…" bisik Sasuke kecil. Sakura mendelik dan kemudian wajahnya memerah. Syukurlah tak ada yang mendengar.

Dan jawaban apa yang Sasuke dapatkan? Hanya sebuah cengiran ringan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Sayang, bangun…" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidur lama sekali. Mimpi apa sih?"

Sasuke membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Melihat Sakura tengah menatapnya bingung, Sasuke pun tersenyum. "Aku bermimpi indah, bermimpi tentang kita."

"Jangan bergurau, ayo cepat mandi," perintah Sakura sambil menyingkirkan selimut tipis di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap melihat penampilan Sakura. Sasuke pun tersenyum jahil sambil memandangi wanita di dekatnya itu. "Ada angin apa memakai _bikini_?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dasar pelupa. Ini kan sudah musim panas."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum lalu ia membelai pipi Sakura. "Kau istri yang pandai menyenangkan hati suaminya," pujinya dengan nada lirih—setengah berbisik.

_Since I met you before summer_

_My thoughts are drawn to you on the sandy beach_

_Hold your hands_

_I can walk with you by the same step forever_

_Want to be with you after summer_

_I want to be with you next summer too_

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Konnichiwa gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Yosh, alasan kenapa saya republish? Karena pada awalnya ini adalah song fic (jelas melanggar guidelines FFn) Jadi, saya publish lagi setelah sebelumnya saya hilangkan semua lirik yang ada. Yang pasti, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang judulnya sudah saya sebutkan di atas :D

Saya nggak ngubah jalan ceritanya. Kata, kalimat, bahasanya juga. Biarlah ceritanya tetap begitu. Paling nggak, buat bikin saya nostalgia, "Ini lho, penulisan saya waktu dulu." XD Hancur? Kayaknya iya #dor

Cuma, iya sih. Ada beberapa bagian yang saya perbaiki karena kebetulan tertangkap mata saya waktu sedang menghapus lirik :D

Dan, dan, dan. Saya beritahu lagi, fic ini request dari adik bolo-bolo saya yang ternyebelin, Soraka Menashi *dicekek* Dia minta fic SasuSakuGaa. Wkwk, saya nggak ahli menangani mereka, jadi jadinya ya gini. Gaara cuma secuil :P Yang penting SasuSakuGaa kan! XD #plak

Oh iya, sebelumnya, pertama kali ini dipublish untuk memperingati hari jadi tokoh idola saya XD (yang dulu di NEWS tapi sekarang udah keluar, huu!) Dan sekarang, saya republish di hari jadi Itachi tercinta! (Tokoh anime idola saya) Haha, gak penting #buagh

Pokoknya, yang penting, saya sempetin meramaikan ultah si sulung Uchiha ini (meski cuma dengan republish fic XD) Padahal saya lagi UKK lho, huhahaha *ketawa nista*

**Yosh, mind to review, minna?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
